Determining the location of an object or a person within or proximate to a structure is a feature that many industries, companies and individuals desire. Within various industries, determining the location of an object in a timely and accurate manner may save money and time, but may also minimize the risk of injury or a security breach. For example, in today's hospitals and medical facilities locating systems are used to determine the approximate location of infants and the elderly. When a baby is born, a security tag is attached to their leg to prevent abduction of the infant during their stay at the hospital. When an abductor attempts to remove the infant from the hospital, proximity sensors may signal an alarm to sound. Similar systems are used in nursing homes to prevent residents with mental handicaps from exiting the building without authorization. Many industries do not have locating systems in use, due to their expense and inconvenience in using them. For example, malls and shopping centers commonly only provide stationary maps with an indication of where the map is located relative to the building.
These current systems may include a real-time locating system (RTLS), which may facilitate locating an object within a building. These systems operate by utilizing a number of different techniques, including sending pinging signals, RFID technology, ultrasound and other conventional locating technologies. Similarly, GPS may be used for locating objects in certain instances. However, these current systems are expensive and may only work under specific conditions. For example, GPS may fail to work when the satellite signal is lost, such as when the GPS receiver is within a tunnel. Likewise, the proximity sensors used in hospitals may only indicate the presence of a security tag, and fail to provide any further information.
Thus, a heretofore unaddressed need exists in the industry to address the aforementioned deficiencies and inadequacies.